With the rapid progress of economy and industry, the life pace of human beings is faster. The contact among human beings will not just depend on letters or telephones. To the business men, time is the most important issue. Thus, the letters and phone calls will not be sufficient any more. The beepers and mobile phones are on the market instead.
For the common beepers or mobiles phones, the users need to bring them and put them in a place where it is obvious to see and easy to get them. However, putting one into one's pocket is a hassle, since they are too large and heavy, and it is not convenient to carry them in one's hands. As to the beepers we see on the market, there is a clip board on the back. The beeper could be clipped to other accessories. However, there are still a lot of inconveniences in its use.